


Blind

by stephanieleighh



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanieleighh/pseuds/stephanieleighh
Summary: They weren't supposed to interact. They weren't supposed to be friends. They weren't supposed to be together. Ever. They had rules...but rules are meant to be broken.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> All Moments (chapters) are going to be fairly short since they're just little moments in time~

     Golden and shimmering, his wings flapped gently and softly, effortlessly carrying him on his way over the city. It was sunny and bright, the beams warming his skin, making him smile. Jimin enjoyed being in the air more than anything, especially since it was better than walking among the squalor of the place he begrudgingly called home. He had been residing in this city for eons now, watching it grow from humble prairie to bustling concrete jungle filled with vermin. There had been a time, of course, that he had been proud of his city. The humans had been good, kind creatures. Him and his brothers had been able to capture the hearts of the people. The demon’s power had been kept at bay. But, over time, the demon’s poisons had begun to seep into human ears. They had corrupted the purity of the human heart.

     Jimin couldn’t hate the humans, although they were a bit stupid. The demons were alluring and seductive. They made wild and outlandish promises they couldn’t keep, but the humans didn’t know that. They just heard what they wanted to hear, so they went where the demons pulled them. Angels lost human hearts by the millions. His angel brothers just couldn’t keep up anymore. Many of them gave themselves over to the demons, allowing their souls to be tainted. But still, Jimin remained true to his beliefs. There was still good left inside the humans. He could save them. 

     A sudden flash of demon energy caught his attention and Jimin floated down to try to stop yet another human from selling its soul. Walking over, Jimin put away his wings and masked his angelic form. The demon, on the other hand, was in full regalia. It’s black, silky wings gleaned in the sunlight. The human kneeling before it looked terrified, like he would bolt in any second. “Are you okay?” Jimin called to the human as gently as he could, acting as a friend.

     The human’s eyes bugged out, panic taking over his face. Much like a deer, the human scrambled to its feet and took off running in the opposite direction.

     The demon sighed dramatically, its prey having run off. “Gee, thanks.” It said, folding up its mighty black wings as it turned around. The demon’s pitch black eyes widened a bit at the sight of him. “If it isn’t my favorite angel.” He greeted with a seductive grin.

     Yoongi. Jimin felt his face flush just at the sight of the demon. Supposedly natural born enemies since the beginning of time, but somehow the two of them had formed somewhat of a mutual respect...almost a friendship, for lack of a better word. It was odd and neither of them would ever admit their relationship out loud. But it was there. And unfortunately for Jimin, it had grown to something a bit beyond that despite his numerous attempts to ignore that feeling. “I didn’t realize it was you. You all look the same from behind.” Jimin muttered, shifting his eyes away. 

     Yoongi grinned wider, flashing his sharp incisors. “I’m offended. My ass is significantly more firm than my brothers’.” The demon reached into his pocket and put a cigarette to his lips. He didn’t need a lighter to produce a flame. Demonic body temperature was naturally fiery. Jimin watched his adversary take a long drag, the tip illuminating with a warm orange color. He always wondered what it felt like...to try something like that. 

     Yoongi smirked around the thin white stick, his black eyes meeting Jimin’s. As graceful as ever, the demon raised his hand up and pulled the cigarette away from his lips. “Want some?” He asked in his alluring growl. 

     Jimin frowned. “What do you think?” 

     The demon’s smirk widened, his eyes flickering to a more human color. “Despite what the humans think, you angels aren’t all that nice.” He said, a laugh in his throat. “You know why that is?”

     Yoongi was right. Most angels weren’t very happy and they had given up on being nice a long time ago. Most angel just pretended at this point. “Why is that?” Jimin asked, crossing his arms. “I didn’t realize you were so in-tune with the angels.”  

     The demon laughed, taking a large step closer. And then another. Now he had Jimin backed up against the brick wall, his hands on either side of Jimin’s head. They had played this game before and it was a dangerous one. Although Jimin had never spoken his feelings, Yoongi somehow knew. And more than anything, Yoongi knew Jimin couldn’t do anything about it. Relationships between demons and angels were the ultimate taboo, death was the only punishment. Still, the demon seemed to enjoy tempting fate. It amused the demon, to see the conflict waging in Jimin’s eyes. “Because...Jimin.” Yoongi breathed, his lips at the angel’s neck. Jimin shuddered involuntarily. “You angels just refuse to give into your... _ desires _ .” 

     Jimin closed his eyes, feeling the slight burn the demon’s closeness always caused. It had felt strange at first, the breath of a demon. It was like his soul knew it wasn’t supposed to be so close to such darkness. But at the same time, it couldn’t resist it either. “Get off me.” Jimin grumbled, shoving the demon away from him. 

     Yoongi grinned. “Is having fun against your weird rules too?” 

     “We have fun!” Jimin protested. 

     “It’s cute when you lie.” Yoongi chuckled. “Makes me want to taint you more.” 

     The thought of being tainted by Yoongi wasn’t a bad one. The thought of having the deepest parts of his soul taken over by Yoongi’s darkness was enticing. Maybe too enticing. He was so close. His flaming coal-like eyes pierced Jimin’s mind. Maybe the humans didn’t need angels…

     “Jimin, what are you doing?” A booming voice suddenly echoed through the alleyway. Jimin whipped his head to see one of his brothers looking enraged. 

     Giving Yoongi a hard shove, Jimin unfurled his wings, letting his angel energy flow through them until they glowed bright. His thoughts of throwing away everything he knew instantly cleared. “I told you not to do that to me.” Jimin growled, eyes narrowing with anger. Demonic powers of persuasion were scary and even angels were not immune. 

     Yoongi gave a lopsided grin, shrugging his shoulders. “I can only do it if your own inner desires are strong enough.” He said.

     “You’d do well to keep your hands off of my brother, demon.” The other angel muttered, but the threat only made Yoongi laugh. “Jimin, let’s go.” His brother said, lifting off of the ground and soaring into the clouds. 

     “See you around, angel.” Yoongi whispered, before swooping off on his own.


End file.
